role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Lunaticks
Lunaticks (ルナチクス Runachikusu) is a rabbit-like choju and a RP character used by Sean the Artic Fox. Personality Lunaticks is a deranged and manic monster who is very, very quick and likes to get crazy. While he may look funny, Lunaticks is no laughing matter and is a dangerous foe to contend with. History Debut: To The Moon! Lunaticks made his first appearance on the Moon where he began to wreak havoc, but then Captain Ghidorah quickly appeared to stop Lunaticks. Lunaticks fired his fireballs against Captain Ghidorah, causing Captain Ghidorah to stagger back. Then Monster Mono appeared to assist Lunaticks in his attack Captain Ghidorah. Monster Mono fired his electricity from his horns at Captain Ghidorah, to which Captain Ghidorah then fired his Gravity Beams against his electric horns, causing Monster Mono to roll over from the combined blasts. Monster Mono then jumped and tackled Captain Ghidorah; kangaroo kicking him backwards. Before Monster Mono could strike Captain Ghidorah further however, Ultraman Great then appeared, flying in and shooting a finger beam against Monster Mono, creating a fiery explosion around him; Monster Mono then staggered back and regrouped with Lunaticks. Lunaticks fired a fireball against Captain Ghidorah; following it up by blasting his eye bombs against him. Captain Ghidorah blasted Lunaticks with his ultimate blast, but missed due to the fireball attack. Captain Ghidorah teleported behind Lunaticks, pushing him into the bombs. Lunaticks roared in pain and then fired another fireball against Captain Ghidorah; to which Captain Ghidorah then fired his Gravity beams at the fire ball causing an explosion. Lunaticks hopped away from Captain Ghidorah and took cover briefly. Lunaticks then reappeared to attack Ultraman Great, blasting his eye bombs against him. Ultraman Great retaliated by shooting one of his finger beams against Lunaticks; to which Lunaticks then shot a a fireball against Ultraman Great. Ultraman Great saw the fireball coming quickly towards him and then created a Triangle Shield to block it. Ultraman Great then punched Lunaticks in the throat, to which Lunaticks then blew his poisonous gas at Ultraman Great. Ultraman Great staggered back from the gas, giving Lunaticks the time to punch Great in the gut. Captain Ghidorah then came in and shot his homing lightning bolt at Lunaticks, followed by Great shooting one of his finger beams against Lunaticks, creating a big explosion. Lunaticks looked over to see that Monster Mono was gone and then he decided to retreat as well, breaking the air and creating a red portal that he went into took off into. Afterwards, the portal closed and disappeared. Abilities * Eye Bomb: 'An unusual ability, Lunaticks's eyes can shoot out of their sockets and explode on impact, his eyes regenerate soon after. * '''Fire Breath: '''Lunaticks can expel a stream of fire from his "tongue" in excess of 50,000 degrees. * '''Fireball: '''Lunaticks can launch fire balls from his mouth * '''Poison Gas: '''When needed, Lunaticks can breath a white, choking mist from his mouth. * '''Burrowing: '''Lunaticks can burrow underground at moderate speeds. * '''Interdimensional Travel: '''Like Yapool and most of his Choju, Lunaticks can create a glass crack-themed portal as means of travel. * '''Magma Draining: '''Lunaticks can feed on magma by sucking it with his tongue. Trivia * Lunaticks's name is derived from the English term, "Lunatic," which defines a mentally ill, or insane person. * Lunaticks is also known as "'Lunatyx". * Lunaticks is Sean the Artic Fox's Ultraman kaiju. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Demons Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Villains Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Choju Category:Characters (Sean the Artic Fox)